Surprise!
by JessandDarcy
Summary: Jess surprises Darcy by going to Dartmouth with him.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't know how many chapters this will be, but for now I'm just doing the first chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Jess POV  
>Finally. College acceptance letters have finally arrived. I open the letter at breakfast. I got into Dartmouth. Darcy and I will be going to college together. For two years, anyway.<br>I'm not going to tell him I got in though. I'm going to surprise him on the first day of college.  
>A few hours later, Darcy drops by. I tell him I got into Brown. He looks so sad. If only he knew.<br>"We'll still see each other all the time." I tell him. He smiles and says "good job Jess. You got into an ivy league school."  
>It's true, technically.<br>He grabs me by the arm and starts walking.  
>"Where are we going?" I ask<br>"I'm taking you on a picnic." he replies.  
>"For what?"<br>"Does there have to be a reason for an incredibly handsome boy such as myself to take his gorgeous girlfriend on a picnic?" he teases  
>I tease him back, saying, "ego alert!"<br>He starts to tickle me and I laugh hysterically. He is going to be so shocked when he sees me at Dartmouth. I can't wait to see his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: chapter 2! This chapter is dedicated to kgorange, who has posted  
>incredibly nice reviews on all of my stories, and loves all of them.<br>Thank you kgorange!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Jess POV  
>A few days later, I was at Megans house with Megan, Emma, Cassidy, and<br>Becca. I explained my plan to them. Cassidy said "That is an awesome  
>idea. Sounds like a girlier version of something I would come up with."<br>Cassidy and her backhanded compliments. What are we going to do with  
>her?<br>Emma said, "Darcy will be so shocked. Be sure to get a picture of his  
>face."<br>We all laughed.  
>I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I shushed them, and looked<br>outside the door.  
>Darcy and Stewart were approaching. I stuck my head back in. "Its<br>Darcy and Stewart." I said.  
>"What were you talking about?" Stewart asked.<br>"Nothing." we all said in unison. They looked suspicious.  
>"RUN!" Cassidy shouted.<br>We bolted for the door. Darcy caught me, and they all stopped. "Leave  
>me! Save yourselves!" I said.<br>Darcy thought this was hysterical for some reason, and I used this as  
>an opportunity to escape. We ran to Megan's basement.<br>The boys followed us. "Why are we chasing you guys?" Darcy asked.  
>The girls knew exactly why, but we pretended we didn't. We decided to<br>watch a movie. None of us had any idea what it was, because even  
>though Megan had taken French, she had no clue what it said. We<br>watched it anyway. I think it was about a poodle in France, but I  
>can't be sure.<br>I hope this plan works.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this! Don't worry, it  
>won't happen again!<br>Disclaimer: don't own MDBC

Jess POV

I kept the whole Dartmouth thing a secret until it was time to leave.  
>I had planned it so he would leave before me.<br>I 'said goodbye' to him, knowing I would see him in a few hours.  
>He drove away.<br>I leapt into action. I threw all my stuff into the truck and hopped  
>in. My parents and brothers got in and we drove away as well.<br>This was going to be good.  
>The drive took a couple of hours. When we arrived, I jumped out of the<br>car.  
>I went over to a lady with a clipboard and nametag and asked her which<br>way was the girls dorms. She pointed towards it. I thanked her and  
>walked back to the truck.<br>I said goodbye to my parents after they helped me set up. They were  
>being typical parents and being all emotional and stuff. Ugh. I said<br>bye to my brothers and they all left. I called Megan, Emma, Becca, and  
>Cassidy. None of them picked up. I left each of them a message saying<br>that the plan was to be carried out tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait  
>to see his face. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: so, I've been gone a long time. I kind of lost my inspiration.  
>But then I started reading all of the reviews you wonderful people<br>left on my stories and I decided to finally write something again. I  
>hope you enjoy this, and that you're happy that I'm finally finishing<br>it. Thank you to everyone who has ever read one of my stories and  
>reviewed. Even if you haven't reviewed, it still means a lot. Thanks<br>again, and please enjoy.

The surprise  
>Jess POV<p>

I woke up that morning to my alarm ringing. Finally. It was time to  
>surprise Darcy.<br>I quickly got dressed and left my room, grabbing a package of lucky  
>charms cereal on my way out. Don't judge, I like the marshmallows. So<br>does Darcy.

I was walking along the grass when I heard people arguing. Me being  
>the naturally curious person that I am, I investigated.<br>It was some blonde girl (I realize this is mildly hypocritical seeing  
>as I have blond hair, (Darcy does tug it an awful lot) but i don't<br>care) and… and Darcy! Darcy just shouted "I have a girlfriend!"  
>The blonde shouted back "Well she's not here is she? She's not going<br>to find out."  
>Assuming that it was me they were talking about, or rather, SHOUTING<br>about, I interupted saying "Actually, she is here and she will find  
>out."<br>Darcy was in shock. He said "Jess, what are you doing here?"  
>"I go to school here, silly." I said.<br>He picked me up and spun me around. The blond said "Who are you?"  
>"I'm his girlfriend Jess" I said. She looked kind of irritated by<br>this, and turned to Darcy and said "She's not as pretty as you said  
>she was." and she stormed away.<br>"Ignore her. She's just jealous that you are way prettier than she  
>could ever hope to be. But moving on, I thought you were going to<br>Yale." Darcy said.

"I was going here the whole time. I just wanted to surprise you, so  
>surprise!" I said.<p>

"Surprise indeed" Darcy said, grinning.

A/n: Not exactly the ending I had in mind, but I'm pretty satisfied  
>with it. I hope you guys are as well. Thank you for spending some of<br>your time reading this sorry excuse for a story, and I hope you liked  
>it.<p> 


End file.
